1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment controlling system and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an equipment controlling system for controlling equipments through other controller or a separated emergency controller when a controller for controlling a plurality of equipments malfunctions, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner among equipments which are installed in a desired area or a building is provided to perform cooling, heating, and air purification and is installed to discharge chilled or hot air into indoor and to purify indoor air for the purpose of making more comfortable indoor environment to human beings. The air conditioner is operated by which an indoor unit having a heat exchanger and an outdoor unit having a compressor and a heat exchanger are separately controlled and an electric power to be supplied to the compressor and the heat exchanger is controlled.
In the air conditioner, a plurality of outdoor units can be connected to a plurality of indoor units. At least one of the outdoor units is driven corresponding to the number of driven indoor units to supply refrigerant to the indoor units based on required operating mode so that the air conditioner is operated in a cooling mode or a heating mode.
In the air conditioner, when a remote controller malfunctions, equipments which are connected to the remote controller are not operated according to a target schedule and further the equipments are not operated so that a user may meet inconvenience.
Particularly, in a case of the remote controller's performing power consumption of the equipments through the remote controller, when the remote controller is unable to control the equipments due to the malfunction, the power consumption would exceed target power consumption.
In the equipment controlling system, the air conditioner includes a controller for controlling the plurality of indoor unit and outdoor units from a center and the equipments are integrally controlled by the controller. When the controller malfunctions in this system, the equipments are not operated normally or according to target schedule so that the user may meet inconvenience.